ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Danny Burke is a character in Mafia III. History Danny Burke is Thomas Burke's son and a lieutenant in the Irish Mob. Background Danny was the youngest of the Burke's two children, his older sister Nicki and him were very close. After their mother died, Danny was constantly defending her against their fathers criticism over Nicki's homosexuality, of which he strongly disapproved. Despite this, Danny trusted his father and would do whatever he asked of him. He went into the family's moonshine business as a runner, making trips to and from the bayou in cars Nicki rigged up for him. Danny fancied himself a race car driver, and he was damn good at it too. He thought the moonshine runs were a giant bore, but he eased the boredom by setting up races between the moonshine pickups and drop-offs. This developed into his love of cars and racing. He joined the Pointe Verdun Race Club and started working on cars and racing them whenever he could. As a favor to his best friend Lincoln Clay, he dropped a custom 358 engine into his beloved Samson Drifter, which along with the Berkley Stallion, were Danny's dream cars. He would even borrow Lincoln's Drifter while he was away in Vietman to score with the ladies, a fact that Lincoln was very stunned to hear about when he returned. Federal Reserve Heist When Sal Marcano came up with a plan to rob the Federal Reserve, Danny's father got on board hoping it would score favor with Marcano and get him Pointe Verdun back. He insisted Danny be involved, despite the fact that he'd never done anything like that before. His roll would include him and friend Ellis Robinson getting their hands on a boat, which would be used to haul a large drill through the Underground Canals beneath the Reserve's vault. Once in place, they drilled up through the vault floor so Lincoln and Giorgi Marcano could drop the money down to them. As often is the case, things didn't go as planned. Lincoln and Giorgi found themselves overwhelmed by the guards above, and Danny had to use some dynamite to blow the hole bigger, giving his friends a way out. The blast was too strong though, and the whole vault came crashing down on top of them, crushing Danny's leg under the debris. Unable to walk, Danny had to be carried as the group made their escape, eventually ending up in the French Ward, where they used a car provided by Sammy Robinson to get away. Death The group gathered back at Sammy's Bar to celebrate and divide up their haul. Not long after, Sal and Giorgi Marcano arrived to join in the drinking and gather their cut. As the group drank to their new fortune, Giorgi suddenly turns a gun on Lincoln and shoots him in the head. Turning it on Danny next, he was shot in the head and killed instantly. The bar was set on fire as the Marcano's left, burning Danny beyond recognition. Not even able to view his sons body after his death, Thomas and Nicki Burke were devastated. Danny was laid to rest along with his mother Sarah at Saint Agnes Catholic Church in Pointe Verdun. Family *Patrick Burke (grandfather, deceased) *Thomas Burke (father) *Sarah Burke (mother, deceased) *Nicki Burke (sister) Appearances *The Home Fires Burn (killed) Trivia Gallery Burke Tomb.jpg|The Burke family tomb Burke Tomb 2.jpg|The Burke family tomb Category:Site Administration